Call of Duty: Spectre
Call of Duty: Spectre 'is the fourth Call of Duty game in both the Ghosts and Black Ops series and the direct sequel to Call of Duty: Ghosts II. It is being developed by Infinity Ward, Treyarch and Sledgehammer Games. The game was officially revealed on the 12th of January 2016 and will be released on the 6th of November 2016. An online book was released on the 20th of March 2020 to narrate the plot. Set to occur in 2035, the United States has recovered from the Federation War and is restored to it's previous superpower status. During a scientific breakthrough nanotechnology was perfected, allowing nations to create more advanced weaponry including space-warfare capable ships. The Federation on the other side, defeated, was in chaos. As a result Venezuela reunites and secures a deal with Russia to plot revenge against the United States again, creating World War III. However, the remnants of Cordis Die, self-called The Salvation has risen form the ashes of Cordis Die and wish to achieve the destruction of the Capitalist countires. Gameplay Call of Duty: Spectres features many new features in the Campaign and Multiplayer that allow the player have increased survival features and unique gameplay actions such as swimming, diving to avoid detection, assasinations, counter-assasinations, etc. Vehicles have made a comback but dedicated infantry combat has stayed. Exosekeletons have returned from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, and feature many new abilities such as generating a temprorary shield around the user or having an emergency dash of spped to escape from a battle. Campaign and Plot Call of Duty: Spectre will have most of the features of its predecesssors but will also include: part linear and part choice missions, co-op campaign and loadouts. 'Setting The United States is restored to it's superpower status and has secured a strong link with China. The Federation, however, forms a alliance with Russia after scamming it with a economic hijacking. They invade the U.K., quickly overwhelming most of the military forces. However, the United States, China and NATO engage the Federation/Russian Forces. London is stuck in a stalemate battle between the NATO and Russian/Federation forces. Then the Ghosts are sent on a recon mission to find intel on Federation and Russian planning to act. They discover plans of a secret space vessel being built by Russia. 'Missions' 'Strike Operations' Strike Operations or Strike Ops, is a new game mode introduced into Call of Duty: Spectre It is similar to the Special Ops missions seen in the Modern Warfare Series. 'Playable Characters' *Simon "Xavier" Ress - Main protaganist 'Missions' #Past References #Another War #Down to the Core #Brace for Impact #Prey and Predator #Storm Brewing #Rage in the Seas #The Armada Multiplayer Call of Duty: Spectre will feature a completely revamped multiplayer as stated by Infinity Ward and Treyarch. Multiplayer will feature never-seen-before action, even surpassing elements of Battlefield. The most wanted feature was drivable vehicles like in Call of Duty: World at War but with more customizable features such as weapons or acessories. Vehicles spawn when triggered by different events such as a flag capture. Call of Duty: Spectre will feature ma ghosts.jpg|Ghosts insignia. DarkWar2 Battle.jpg|A multiplayer firefight on a map. World Digital.png|Title image of Down to the Core. Battlefield-4-Paracel-Storm-4.jpg|Another battle in multiplayer on Operation: Heat. Medal-of-Honor-Warfighter-screenshots-8.jpg|A screenshot from a campaign level. Ghosts Screenshot 1.png|Another screenshot from the campaign. Search team by alexjjessup-d6gkryb.jpg|Concept art for level. 600px-CoDGhosts-HoneyBadger-1.jpg|A HUD screenshot. ny other features including; in-depth realism, more weapons, assasinations, map generating servers and more as stated by Treyarch, Infinity Ward and Sledghammer. 'Class System' A new class system will be introduced, featuring five different classes, mixed in the exoskeleton abilities. When the player first starts out in Create-A-Soldier, they can choose the exoskeleton types of their squad, making more diverse gameplay. 'Warzone 365' Another feature is Warzone 365, a gamemode feature which allow 24 hours, 7 days a week, 365 days of action-based multiplayer matches. In Warzone 365, the match goes on until one team wins. Then the players are taken to a aftermatch lobby which will allow the players to customize whatever they need for 2 minutes. If all players are ready before the timer ends, they can press the spacebar(PC/Mac), Triangle(PS5) or Y(Xbox Advance) button to ready up. Warzone 365 is more intense than standard matches due to 64 player battles. 'Create-A-Soldier' Create-a-Soldier will return to Spectre with more items than ever before. Camoflages can also be created with the custom-camoflage. 'Weapons' Maps and Gamemodes Call of Duty: Ghosts III will have a dynamic new feature in gameplay - completely destructible enviroments. The player will be able to level the ground in a similar manner to Battlefield but with more realism. 'Vehicles, Supportstreaks and Perks' Call of Duty: Ghosts III will have a completely new vehicle/support streak system. Supportstreaks are the classic scorestreaks that give the user's team support (hence the name) and are AI controled while vehicles are controlled by the player. Also, Ghosts II will have a revamped perk system that features 5 distinct categories based on the five classes; Assault, Engineer, Recon, Support and Marksman. They all feature 5 perks each category. Zombies As in Treyarch games, Zombies appears in Call of Duty: Spectre. Extinction Continuing out from the previous Ghosts game, Call of Duty: Spectre will have Extinction. Exinction features Cryptids, an newly discovered intelligient species emerge form the former craters of No-Mans' Land. 'Chronology' Since the unearthing of Cryptids, the U.S. Government sends Taskforce Spectre to destroy and contain the threat by destroying their hives. Content Spectre will have a total of 6 editions excluding the base game. All Editions come with the Season Pass and all come with the bonus map, The Museum of Call of Duty. Digital Xtreme Edition - $100 *Base Game Digital Download *3 Days of Double XP *Season Pass *Official Soundtrack *The Museum of Call of Duty Bonus Map *Collector's Steel Guide Book *Customization Pack Phantom Edition - $120 *Base Game *The Museum of Call of Duty Bonus Map *Ghosts Themed Digital Writstwatch *3 Days of Double XP *Season Pass *Collector's Steel Guide Book *Official Soundtrack *Customization Pack Hardened Edition - $150 *Base Game *The Museum of Call of Duty Bonus Map *Ghost Mask with 1080p Head-Mounted Camera *1 Week of Double XP *Season Pass *Collector's Steel Guide Book *Official Soundtrack *Ghosts Themed Digital Wristwatch *Customization Pack Veteran Edition - $220 *Base Game *2 Weeks of Double XP *Official Soundtrack *Season Pass *The Museum of Call of Duty Bonus Map *Ghosts Themed Digital Wristwatch *Ghost Mask with 1080p Head-Mounted Camera *Remote Controlled Riley Robot *Customization Pack Prestige Edition - $270 *Base Game *3 Weeks of Double XP *Official Soundtrack *Season Pass *The Museum of Call of Duty Bonus Map *Ghosts Themed Digital Wristwatch *Ghost Mask with 1080p Head-Mounted Camera *Remote Controlled Riley Robot *Openable Care Package Storage Chest containing Redeem Codes *Customization Pack Ultimate Edition - $350 *Base Game *1 Month of Double XP *Official Soundtrack *Season Pass *The Museum of Call of Duty Bonus Map *Ghosts Themed Digital Wristwatch *Ghost Mask with 1080p Head-Mounted Camera *Remote Controlled Riley Robot *Openable Care Package Storage Chest containing Redeem Codes *Minature Remote Controlled MQ-47B Pegasus Drone *Customization Pack Gallery AAC.png CODGII.png Hud.png|A screenshot of the HUD. COD GHOSTS II MENU.png|Preview of the main menu screen. cobra super.jpg|An AH-1 Super Cobra render. dog.png|Riley jet above clouds.jpg|A F-18 flying over the clouds. weapons.jpg|Some models of weapons. USSC Shadow.png Ghosts.png Ww3.png Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts II Category:Call of Duty Crossovers titles Category:Infinity Ward Category:Treyarch Category:Activision Category:Treyarch Category:Infinity Ward Category:Neversoft